When a plurality of images such as icons are displayed, there are cases in which the plurality of images are arranged according to a predetermined rule. In such a situation, there also are cases in which a particular image is highlighted or displayed in a mode that is different from the mode in which other images are displayed (see JP 2008-542867A, for example).
When a particular image is displayed so as to be distinguishable from the other images out of a plurality of images, if the particular image is specified without any condition, there is the possibility of such display not contributing to user convenience.